kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
X Rider
"SET UP!" Bio Robotics scientist Keitaro Jin and his son Keisuke become caught up in the campaign of terror of an evil organization known as "Government of Darkness", or "G.O.D.". They are attacked and the professor's technology stolen, but before Keitaro dies, he is able to perform surgery on his son. With the last of his robotics technology, he transforms his son into "Kamen Rider X". To avenge his father's death and ensure the safety of the entire world, he battles the monstrous minions of G.O.D. Moves *A: X Combo *← or → + A: X Jump Upper *A (Mid-jump): X Dive Kick *L+A: Vacuum Hell Wheel *R: Long Pole (Rider Ability) Quotes Stage 1: X Rider vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. X: You’d better not underestimate me, or I’ll be really disappointed. X: I received this body, becoming a Kaizorg, from my father! After the battle Shadow: '''I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… '''X: Just… for what goal did all of you gather here?! Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… A game for survival!! Stage 2: X Rider vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: I’ll kill all of you for Juda. Neo Life Form: Daddy gave me this body, the strongest one! X: A body received from your father… It seems that we’re the same in a way. X: However, your mission is a mistake…! X: I’ll show that to you!! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! (Doras disappears) X: '''Why did your father gave you that power? '''X: I learned something very important from my father. X: That was the “difference” between my strength and yours… Stage 3: X Rider vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I was tired of waiting! X Rider! X''': Apollogeist! You’re here too?! '''Apollogeist: You came even to a place like this, to have an audience with me. Apollogeist: As I expected, you were destined to continue our battle. X''': It appears you’re right… Let’s finish everything here, Apollogeist! '''After the battle Apollogeist: Urgh… not bad… as expected of my rival. Apollogeist: It appears that the real conclusion will happen back in our own age. X''': Tell me how we can go back to our original time… And who the heck is Juda?! Why are you following him? '''Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… So, everyone chose to follow his rule. X''': His rule? Wha-What is that?! '''Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Apollogeist: Goodbye, X Rider. I’ll be waiting in our own era. Stage 4: X Rider vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! X''': Golgom’s Shadow Moon, is it? Did you also want to be summoned from your world? '''Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… to decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you eventually, after my goal is concretized. X''': So, that’s it… However, I also have a reason to not be defeated here. '''X: There’s a certain bastard waiting for me in my own age! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. X''': Ooh, fine… '''Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… X''': He isn’t a mere scientist? What does that… '''Final Stage: X Rider vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. X''': What do you intend to do after we’re eliminated!? '''Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! X: For something like that, you did this absurdity…? Judah: Scientists live to satisfy their curiosity. Judah: Your father too. Wasn’t it for something like that he transformed you? X: My father was a person who loved the sea proudly. X''': I was killed and, to save me from the underworld, he altered my body. '''X: I lost my father, but I’ll make good use of this power. X''': Certainly, with this, I’ll stop you!! '''Judah: …Once, I was involved in a temporal crime… Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”… Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time… Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Rider, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders